


Грех

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Бездна (сборник драбблов по Dishonored) [9]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, er - Freeform, younger!Дауд, запретные отношения, пачка драбблов, смотритель!Дауд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: AU с фиалочным смотрителем Даудом, который оружие-то в руках не держал.





	1. Chapter 1

У лорда Корво какая-то по-особенному мягкая улыбка. Он и сам всегда казался Дауду очень мягким человеком. Пожалуй, непозволительно мягким для человека его статуса и титула.  
  
Корво весь был…  
  
Бархатным.  
  
Губы у лорда Корво тоже бархатные.  
  
Дауд не может вдохнуть. Ему становится холодно, холодеют ладони и ступни, только в груди разрастается жар, грешный и постыдный, но в этот момент о грехе он не думает.  
  
Все мысли — о теплых прикосновениях губ на его шее. О дыхании — чуть сбитом и горячем, посылающим по коже мурашки. Дауд приподнимает подбородок и чуть отводит его в сторону, уверяя себя в том, что так он пытается отстраниться, а не подставиться.  
  
Но получается так, что он подставляется.  
  
— Лорд Корво, — он не узнает собственный голос. Лорд Корво не прекращает, он целует сбоку, поднимаясь к линии челюсти, трогает губами под ухом, и у Дауда волосы на загривке встают дыбом. Он не может заставить себя открыть глаза, потому что этого много, это смущающе и неправильно, этого быть не должно, но хочется, а лорд Корво очень убедителен. — Нас увидят…  
  
— Нет, — отзывается он, Дауд чувствует, как он сжимает его руку, спрятанную в плотную перчатку. Вздох щекочет ухо, посылает волну дрожи. — Здесь — никто.  
  
Дауд сдается.  
  
Медленно он чуть опускает подбородок, слегка поворачивает голову к лорду, и тот тут же трогает губами губы.  
  
Дышать Дауду страшно.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И еще один драббл:  
> После того, как Корво сбежал из тюрьмы, он пошел к Дауду, потому что больше идти было некуда.

Дауд понял, что в комнате кто-то есть, как только закрыл входную дверь. Он медленно шагнул внутрь, опасаясь отчего-то включать свет. Будто если он будет игнорировать проблему, то она исчезнет.

Но чужое хриплое дыхание он отчетливо слышал.

Внезапно он ощутил будто дуновение ветра, в темноте что-то ярко-ярко вспыхнуло голубым, на него дохнуло чужим дыханием, а чья-то ладонь почти больно прижалась ко рту в резком жесте.

Дауд бы и правда вскрикнул, если бы его не остановили.

— Это я.

Рука исчезла.

Голос Дауд, конечно, узнал.

Через полсекунды включился свет.

Корво выглядел… не лучшим образом. Он казался тенью того улыбчивого бархатного себя. Был худым, сухим, будто прозрачным, а глаза у него блестели так же лихорадочно, как у голодной напуганной крысы, отбившейся от стаи.

— Что?.. Корво, как вы?..

— Это долгая история, — отмахнулся Корво.

На руке у него Дауд увидел метку Чужого, и ему стало холодно.

— Корво…

— Все потом. Послушайте.

Корво поймал его руки, крепко сжал, и Дауд растерянно опустил взгляд на их ладони.

Метка все притягивала взгляд и очень пугала. Дауду казалось, что касаясь Корво, он прикасается к чему-то запретному.

Дело было не в том, что бывший лорд-защитник сбежал из тюрьмы за день до смертной казни.

— Мне некуда больше идти, — пробормотал Корво быстро, и его глаза заблестели еще ярче и болезненнее. — Мне… некому больше довериться. У меня есть только вы сейчас. Дауд, прошу вас, помогите мне.

Дауд моргнул. В горле стало так сухо, что язык прилип к небу.

Он должен был сдать Корво. Привести его обратно в тюрьму. А за метку Чужого бывший лорд получит еще больше проблем.

Но Дауд не станет.

Не сможет.

Он не верил, что в убийстве императрицы все так просто.

Корво не мог.

— Как я могу вам помочь? — пробормотал Дауд с трудом.

— Мне будет достаточно, если вы позволите мне здесь остаться, — он дернул уголком губ и отпустил руки Дауда, отступая на шаг назад. — На время. Я не хочу подвергать вас опасности. Но хотя бы пару дней мне нужно… нужно.

~

 

Дауду казалось, Корво переступает через себя, чтобы позволить кому-то коснуться своего изодранного тела. Поэтому действовать неосторожно и неплавно он просто не мог.

Вид тела после пыток не был для Дауда чем-то новым. Он, можно сказать, к этому зрелищу даже привык.

Но одно дело — просто видеть, смотреть безучастно на грешников и преступников, записывая за палачом необходимую для протокола информацию. Другое — осознавать, что с жертвой пыток ты однажды целовался.

Несколько раз.

И не только целовался.

И дело было даже не столько в этом, сколько в том, что теперь Дауд видел последствия. Ему было почти все равно, насколько по-настоящему грешны были те, с кем он общался до этого. Но сейчас, здесь он касался невиновного сломанного безразличным железом человека.

Корво молчал, почти не двигался. Он горбился, крепко вцепившись пальцами правой руки в запястье левой, дышал тяжело, а Дауд пытался касаться осторожнее, чтобы не сделать излишне больно. Мазь очень быстро впитывалась в ожоги по всей его спине.

— Я не убивал ее, — шепнул Корво негромко и хирпло.

Дауд моргнул и медленно отстранился, откладывая пустую плошку.

— Я вам верю, — отозвался Дауд тихо и, пересев, осторожно взял Корво за руку, ту, на которой была метка.

Дауд старался не касаться черных контуров, но кончики пальцев внезапно закололо от неправильного интереса. Что будет, если коснуться? Его же не поразит молния?

Кисть у Корво выглядела пугающе. Ногти содраны, на мизинце и безымянном пальце ногтей не было вообще, выдраны с мясом.

Дауд сглотнул.

— Болит? — спросил он зачем-то, придерживая аккуратно и взглядом все возвращаясь к метке.

Потрогать хотелось.

Но было боязно.

И неправильно.

— Болит, — отозвался Корво тихо и посмотрел на него сухими воспаленными глазами. Дауд так и держал его за руку, будто боясь теперь отпускать.

От метки будто фонило, как фонит от рун или амулетов.

— Какой он? — шепнул Дауд тихо, осторожно трогая кожу возле метки, но прикасаться к ней все так же опасался.

— Он не такой монстр, каким его описывают смотрители, — сказал он негромко. — По крайней мере он предложил мне реальную помощь. Благодаря ему я сейчас здесь.

Он помолчал недолго, опустив взгляд на метку, потом опять посмотрел на Дауда и чуть склонил голову вбок.

— Хочешь потрогать?

Дауд вздрогнул и смутился так, будто его уличили в чем-то смертельно стыдном. Он понадеялся, что не покраснел.

— Мне нельзя.

— Точно так же, как нельзя укрывать меня. Но ты это делаешь.

Дауд помолчал, все еще смущенный, и осторожно сдвинул большой палец к метке.

Кожа Корво не ощущалась как-то по-особенному там, где была чернота метки. Но сама мысль о том, что Дауд прикасается к… этому, заставляла чаще дышать. Сердце забилось неровно и пугливо. Ощущение, что он прикасается к чему-то большему и древнему, великому… Это пугало. Это вдруг давало почувствовать себя… важным.

Дауд сглотнул, во рту стало так сухо.

Он понимал, что такое не отмолить.

Дауд хорошо знал — согрешишь один раз, поддашься, и уже никогда не остановишься.

А ему хотелось поддаться.

Корво смотрел на него странно тяжелым взглядом.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано ради авторского кинка на обращение "Лорд Корво".

— Лорд Корво, нас увидят, — прошептал Дауд потерянно и слегка испуганно. Он был бы в ужасе, если бы его так уверенно и крепко не держали, не давая сбежать. Летом живая изгородь становилась настолько пышной, будто за ней не ухаживали вовсе. Сейчас им это было только на руку.  
  
— Не увидят, — шепнул лорд Корво, жадно трогая его шею губами, и Дауд дрожал, дыша часто и отклоняя голову, чтобы дать больше места прикосновениям. — Никто нас не увидит.  
  
Пальцы отогнули ворот, и зубы, показавшиеся очень острыми, сомкнулись на коже там, где можно скрыть одеждой. Дауду прострелило по позвоночнику от сладости и пошлости этого жеста. Он дрогнул, разомкнул губы, но звук сдержал. Лорд Корво держал за плечи так, что никак не отстраниться, а зубы на коже смыкались жарко и стыдно. Неловко Дауд схватился за полу его плаща, но больше не пошевелился.  
  
— Лорд Корво…  
  
Лорд Корво вдруг усмехнулся и отстранился так, чтобы можно было посмотреть в лицо.  
  
— Перестаньте.  
  
Корво пальцем обвел след от своих зубов на чужой коже. Его улыбка показалась такой грешной, что захотелось немедленно сбежать.  
  
Или прижаться к ней губами.  
  
Корво смотрел, и взгляд действовал лучше цепей.


	4. Chapter 4

У лорда Корво завораживающая улыбка. Дауду нравилось на нее смотреть, пусть он и старался не слишком зацикливаться. Еще месяц назад он думал о том, что главное не превратить эту приятную мелочь в греховную страсть.  
  
А сейчас Дауд подставляется под ласку. Сам. И пытается уверять себя, что не хочет этого. Он смотрит на эту улыбку и понимает, что обвинить лорда Корво в чем-то непотребном невозможно. Это будет неправильно, грязно, нечестно. Особенно когда с нежностью лорд Корво кладет ладонь ему на шею, держит и гладит большим пальцем кадык.  
  
Дауд был лишен чего-то подобного всю жизнь, а теперь был готов скулить от легчайшего прикосновения теплых губ.  
  
Лорд Корво целовал так, что в груди сворачивалось непонятным жаром. Возможно, так казалось, потому что иного опыта у Дауда не было, но его это совсем не волновало. Лорд Корво трогал с той особенной нежностью, от которой перехватывало дыхание и давило на горло.


End file.
